1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of film and more specifically relates to a system and method for providing a 3D movie viewing experience without the need for wearing 3D glasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Film and cinema are a beloved activity that many people enjoy. Since inception, movie goers continuously flock to movie theaters to watch movies and short films. A more modern development in movie technology is three dimensional movies (3D). Movie lovers who want to experience a movie fully and completely may pay a little more than the regular ticket price to enjoy graphics that “pop out of the screen”.
3D animation is an increasingly popular form of entertainment. However, traditional 3D movies requires a user to wear cumbersome glasses. Viewers also generally have to remain in a certain area and are limited to specific vantage points while viewing 3D movies.
Conventionally, 3D movies require the movie watcher to wear a pair of 3D glasses. In its early stages, 3D glasses were typically made of paper or cardboard and included a flimsy 3D lens enabling the movie watcher to enjoy 3D graphics. Nowadays, 3D glasses are made of plastic and are designed to be more comfortable to wear. However, no amount of “comfort” can ever replace not having to wear 3D glasses to enjoy a movie in 3D.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0141241 to Ryan C. Buyssens, U.S. Pat. No. 8,373,842 to Rufus Butler Seder, U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,170 to Ovid Pope, U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,874 to Michael I. Rudnick, U.S. Pat. No. 1,014,365 to Charles N. Bourgin, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,038 to Kevin M. Bowler. This art is representative of current 3D movie technology. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a volumetric movie display system should provide a belt fed 3D stop motion-like display, where many objects slightly different from one another may travel around a belt fed box with only one object being viewed at the top through a hole, such that this object will appear to be moving and causing a 3D appearance on a screen, and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable volumetric movie display system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.